Il Mio Unico Stella
by Slip Slowly Into Madness
Summary: They met by a stroke of luck. A chance encounter and one that would change the course of his world. Their world... Who knew her shining, bright light would become the most radiant star in his sky. (Crossover with Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Il Mio Unico Stella**

 **By**

 **S.S.I.M**

* * *

 _Summary: They met by a stroke of luck. A chance encounter and one that would change the course of his world. Their world... Who knew her shining, bright light would become the most radiant star in his sky._

* * *

 **Target 01: Fateful Meeting (Incontro Fatale)**

She learned to ignore them. Those kids... Their stupid parents... All of them. She didn't need them. Her beloved father and mother was all she needed in her life.

Everyone else was unnecessary in her opinion... well everyone, but him. She never talked to him, only saw him from afar. He was a curious creature. Similar to a shy bunny or a cute puppy in his appearance, yet he a was a creature of habit.

Every Tuesday around three he would be there without fail. Him and his mother. She actually liked her. His mother was a gentle person. Always with a smile on her face just like him.

She never went out of her way however to see him. If her mother or father wanted to take her to the park who was she to say no. Sometimes she'd go on Tuesday and sometimes she didn't, well mostly she simply chose not to go. She disliked others.

He was simply an enigma, a curiosity to her.

Normally, she'd stay away from the others. They always looked at her as if she were strange. Her coloring may be different, but that was it. No reason for the stares.

No, they treated her like they did many. Outcasted her. Her foreign features caused them to shy away. It was a shame, but that was there problem not hers.

It was just like any other day. It was a warm June day and in her five long years of life she could say that it was the perfect day to go to the park. Whether it was Tuesday or not was not even to be mentioned.

"Mama, I wanna go to the park! Can we go?" She tugged at her mother's light green apron as the woman stood in front of the sink washing the dishes they had used for their lunch.

A teasing grin bloomed on her mother's fair face. "Oh, is it three o'clock already? I suppose so. Wouldn't want to keep you away from seeing your little crush now do we? He's quite the little cutie!"

"Mama!"

Her mother chuckled bemused at seeing her little girl's blushing face. Her little sunshine.

"Alright, alright. I'm just teasing, no need to get so worked up, Naru-chan."

With a huff, the now named Naru, left the kitchen and trudged toward the front door. By the time, her mother arrived, her shoes were already put on and her favorite orange ball was in her small hands.

The park they went to wasn't far, a mere ten minute walk from their home. As they neared, the distinct sounds of joyful laughter and child jeers could be heard.

A regular day, yet it was the day where it all began.

"Go play, sweetie. I'll be right here on this bench." Naru's mother said with a smile as she pulled out a novel from her bag, settling herself comfortably on a shaded bench under a tree.

Reluctantly, Naru moved some ways away from her mother. She refused to acknowledge that she was looking for the spiky, brown haired boy. She clutched her ball close to her chest wandered around the groups of playing children.

She ignored the stares that once again tracked her movements. It was annoying to say the least.

After one search around the park, she realized that he wasn't there. Frustrated, she headed back toward her mother when she felt a sharp tug on her blue sundress.

A gnarly branch had caught the end of her dress. Naru, with a tired sigh began to pull at, hoping to get it released when she heard a whimper. It was such a pitiful sound.

Surprised, Naru's cerulean orbs peered over the tall bush and was met with wide, tearful chocolate eyes. A gasp escaped her small lips as she took in the sight of the boy she had been looking for.

Unsure how to proceed, she stood there staring at him. His eyes turned fearful and more tears started to stream down his rosy cheeks.

Seeing the tears, she moved around the bush towards him, not caring in the slightest that her dress ripped as she did so.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The boy looked at her and for first time, Naru could honestly say, she really had been looking forward to seeing him. The sudden racing of her heart a dead give away.

"Uh, N-no... I'm not h-hurt..." The boy softly replied in between stifled hiccups.

His normally warm, brown eyes were rimmed in red and his tear streaked cheeks made a frown appear on her face.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Naru asked as she looked for any signs of injury. He didn't look like he was bleeding.

The boy looked down, not meeting her gaze. He looked almost as if he were ashamed.

"I-I was hiding."

Scowling, Naru was going to demand that he elaborate when he continued. "The-there were these kids that were p-picking on me. So I ran away."

Indignation flared within her at his response. Who dare hurt her precious little person! She'd wreck them! Where was his mother? Shouldn't she scold those kids that bullied her son?

"Why didn't you tell your mama?" The blonde girl knew that the woman always accompanied him. She was easily distracted, but she would definitely help him if he told her.

"I di-didn't want to make her worry."

Naru could only sigh at his response. He put others before himself... a selfless person indeed.

Extending her small hand towards him, Naru beamed a wide shining smile.

"It's okay now, I'm here."

Those words sealed their fate...

Not once would she ever regret them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Target 02: Childhood Friends (Amici d'infanzia)**

* * *

After helping the mystery boy she had admired from afar, who she now knew was named Tsunayoshi Sawada-Tsuna for short- Naru and he became the greatest of friends after a few short months. Their mothers even bonded with each other.

A little too much to Naru's chagrin.

It wasn't long before her red-headed mother spilled the beans about her non-existent crush on Tsuna to _his_ mother.

"Nana, did I ever tell you that my little Naru-chan has the cutest little crush on Tsuna-kun?"

"Ara? She does? That's so precious! I can already see the adorable grandchildren!"

"Me too! They'd be absolutely beautiful!"

She couldn't run away fast enough from that kitchen.

In her hurry to escape further humiliation, she crashed into the other subject of the topic.

"Wha!"

Two small bodies sprawled on top of each other on the wooden floor.

When the little blonde realized where and who she had landed on, she quickly scrambled to her feet. A dark blush on her cheeks, she extended a small hand towards the boy.

"S-Sorry Tsuna. Are you okay?"

Rubbing his head gently, he took her hand and smiled at her. "I-It's okay, Naru-chan. I'm n-not hurt."

Feeling her face grow hot all of a sudden, Naru quickly turned away and tugged the boy in the direction of his backyard. A little fresh air would do her some good.

Tsuna let himself be carried off without any protest. His smile never slipping from his lips.

He had gotten use to his blonde friend's domineering personality. As long as she stayed by his side, he'd be perfectly fine with doing whatever she wanted. Naru was his first and only friend after all.

Something inside of him always seemed to purr in delight whenever she was around. For once, he had someone beside his mother at his side.

Naru and her mother over the past few months had become a constant presence in his life and he never wanted them to go away.

Unfortunately, he faced his first separation from her when they entered primary school. They had been assigned different classrooms and that's where everything went downhill for him.

He had tripped, fumbled, and stuttered his way to the bottom of the class, all in one day.

 _"No-Good Tsuna"_ , they called him.

He had forced down the bitter tears that prickled in his eyes and choked back the sobs that wanted to leave his lips.

 _'Never show people weakness...'_

His beloved Naru had taught him that. It was something she herself lived by. He admired that about her. She was filled with confidence and courage. The two things he sorely lacked.

When they were released to go outside and play, he had believed that his first day had finally turned around. The other three classes had also been taken out at the same time.

His chocolate orbs scanned the playground for blonde hair and once he saw her signature pigtails, he had quickly made his way toward her like a moth to a flame.

Yet as he approached, he realized that there was another boy with her. He was tall with dark hair, and to Tsuna's growing dismay, happily talking with his friend. His once eager steps slowly stopped moving forward and he watched the two interact with a sad frown.

 _Had he already been replaced?_

He didn't have much time to ponder the thought when the blonde spotted him.

"Tsuna!" Naru called out to him with a large grin on her face. She grabbed the mystery boy next to her and came over to where he was standing.

The young Sawada had never met someone he actually disliked before meeting them, but the boy whose hand Naru was holding was quickly becoming the first.

"Tsuna, look this is Yamamoto Takeshi! He's in my class." Naru introduced the smiling boy to the frowning smaller one before continuing, "Takeshi, this is my best friend Sawada Tsunayoshi! The one I was telling you about."

A surge of joy filled the spiky brunet at knowing she had talked about him, quickly erasing his bad mood.

Yamamoto grinned cheerfully at him, seemingly oblivious to Tsuna's previous frown. "Hi! Nice to meet ya, Tsuna!"

Despite not liking that Naru had already made a new friend, Tsuna couldn't help returning the friendly smile that the Yamamoto boy was giving him.

"N-Nice to meet you too." If Naru had accepted Yamamoto as a friend, then there was nothing he could do about it. At least her day was going well...

Almost as if reading his mind, Naru grabbed his hand and her cerulean eyes peered into his chocolate orbs with concern.

"Tsuna, you okay? Is someone picking on you in class?"

He flushed with shame at the question. With downcast eyes, he nodded reluctantly. She always seemed to know what was on his mind and lying to her never went well for him.

Her hand gripped his tightly, forcing him to look up again. Tsuna saw the familiar fire in her eyes. She was like an enraged lioness defending her cub.

"Tell me who they are, and I'll beat them up for you!"

Yamamoto, who had previously been watching the interaction with quiet interest, chirped in, "I'll help ya Naru-chan. It isn't nice to be mean to others. Besides Tsuna's my friend now too!"

He felt his entire world freeze at those words.

Yamamoto considered them friends... but he had just met him a few mere minutes ago. Why would the boy want to be his friend? Was it because Naru was his friend?

His questions went unanswered, but a quiet, dulled feeling in the back of his head told him that Yamamoto was being sincere and that he could trust him.

.

.

.

So he did.

.

.

.

Tsuna could then only watch in amazement as the two plotted his wrongdoers demise. He realized quickly that Naru's pranking nature was escalating and he mildly felt pity for the person on the receiving end of her pranks.

He really should tell them that it wasn't an individual person, but an entire first grade class.


	3. Chapter 3

Target 03: Boxe e Fiori (Boxing and Flowers)

* * *

One school year passed, thankfully, uneventfully for the young Sawada. He had gained a new friend that year and now that he was about to start a new one, he hoped to make another.

There was also the hope that he would have either Naru or Takeshi in his class that year. If there was one thing he could honestly say he disliked about his first year in school- besides the mean name calling- was the fact that his dear first best friend Naru was always being followed by other boys around.

Everywhere she went, either in the playground or the school, there would always be a pair of boys silently trailing after her. They weren't her friends, and Tsuna would know since he was with her the most. Takeshi also told him that there was a boy in their class who had said that Naru would be his girlfriend.

Tsuna wasn't sure if that just meant he wanted to be her friend, but he did know that it made his blonde best friend incredibly angry. When he asked Takeshi about it, the boy just laughed at him and said he didn't know either. It was a real complicated mess.

But that was in the past and now as he stood in front of the new years classroom seating chart, he sent a quiet prayer that he would at least have one of his friends in his new class.

"Let's see class 2-B... There it is! Umm..." Tsuna's chocolate eyes scanned the posted paper and almost jumped for joy when he saw that he had both Naru and Takeshi in his class. The year was already starting on a good note.

Pushing his way out of the body of students surrounding the bulletin board, Tsuna hurried to get to his classroom. Reaching the door, he slid it open and walked in only to collide with someone on the other side.

While he rubbed his bruised forehead, his arm obscuring his vision, Tsuna heard lots of sudden shouting.

"Kyoko-chan are you okay?!"

Grimacing, Tsuna hoped and prayed that he hadn't just killed someone. The way the others were yelling, it seemed like he did. Looking up to see who he had just collided with, his eyes zoned on a amber haired girl who was being surrounded by girls and boys alike.

He felt a blush rise up when she looked his way. _"She's so pretty..."_ His mouth parted to apologize when he felt an arm sling over his shoulder and another grab his own.

A pair of relieving, familiar mocha eyes and ocean blue looked at him in amusement.

"Ma, Tsuna you beat us here. We were looking for ya."

"Yeah, Tsuna, don't tell me you forgot that we were going to meet up by the gate."

 _Meet by the gate..._ Crap! He had forgotten in his excitement to see the class chart.

His panicking expression must have been telling since the petite hands around his arm squeezed him lightly. "You did forget! I was worried that you'd woken up late again. I was this close-" A hand rose up with pinched index finger and thumb, "-to going to your house, ya know!"

Tsuna smiled fondly at the girl, his earlier embarrassment washing passed him. "Sorry, Naru-chan, Takeshi, I was so worried that you wouldn't be in my class that I went to check the board first."

A hand ruffled his spiky hair playfully. "It's cool, Tsuna! It's great that we're all in the same class! This year will definitely be fun!"

Before Tsuna could answer in agreement, a girl with a stern expression stepped up toward them.

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize to Kyoko-chan?!" She practically growled in a disgruntled voice.

Startled, Tsuna and the other two turned to their gaze towards the brunette girl and the crowd of people behind her.

Sheepishly rubbing his head, the young Sawada inclined his head slightly in apology towards the cute girl in the center looking at them curiously. "I-I'm sorry. I hadn't seen you there when I opened the door."

"It's alright." She smiled kindly at him as a sudden flowery background enveloped her, causing Tsuna to go pink.

Cerulean eyes narrowed having caught the action. Naru vaguely wondered where the flowers were coming from. If Tsuna felt like his arm was suddenly gripped by an iron claw, he didn't voice it aloud.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Pleased to meet you." The auburn haired girl continued

as she bowed politely at the trio.

Takeshi smiled cheerfully at the girl and released his hold of the smaller boy as he waved at her.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet ya Sasagawa-san!"

Taking his friends initiative, Tsuna introduced himself as well. "My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kyoko beamed at the reddening Tsuna, before turning her eyes towards the girl who held his arms.

Naru forced herself to smile at her after she felt a subtle nudge from Takeshi when she still hadn't introduced herself.

"Name's Namikaze Naru." She squashed down the guilt that rose up when she saw Kyoko's smile falter a bit at her, admittedly, impolite greeting. Something about the auburn girl, annoyed her, and when something annoyed her, she stayed away.

"Well, that was rude." The brunette girl from earlier quipped.

Now visibly frowning, Naru narrowed her eyes at the sassy girl who was calling her out. "I believe it's more rude to interrupt someone's conversation, and besides you haven't told us your name."

With a raised brow, the brunette tilted her chin upward at her as she answered, "I am Kurokawa Hana."

Knowing that Hana's attitude was going to set his best friend off, Tsuna stepped in between the line of fire with a sheepish expression. "Ah... Nice to meet you too, Kurokawa-san. We're going to take our seats now."

Tsuna hauled the glaring blonde away from the classroom entrance, now acutely aware of all the stares that they had gathered as he trudged his way toward the back row of empty seats. Takeshi followed after them with a grin. There was never a dull moment with his two best friends.

Placing Naru in the seat behind the one he chose for himself with Takeshi taking the empty one next to the blonde, Tsuna braved to find out what was bothering his normally, friendly best friend. The sharp greeting she gave to Kyoko was not Naru at all. The surly banter with Hana was normal and expected after seeing the girls snooty personality.

"Is something the matter, Naru-chan? You aren't normally so rude."

Noticing the concern in Tsuna's chocolate eyes, Naru released a sigh of defeat.

"No, not really. Don't worry about it, I just got annoyed for some reason at them. I promise, I'll be nice the next time I talk to them okay?"

Tsuna dropped the matter after that. Naru never broke a promise. He wanted her to get along with Kyoko. He didn't know why, but the auburn haired girl made him feel butterflies in the tummy when she smiled at him.

It wasn't long before their home-room teacher entered the room and everyone settled into their seats. Tsuna never saw the displeased ocean eyes that simmered behind him when he kept staring at Kyoko who was a few seats across the room from him.

However, Takeshi did and he frowned as he glanced between the three before settling in for a glare of his own, but at the girl who was at the root of the problem. He may not understand why Naru didn't like Sasagawa, but he did know that the girl was upsetting her. That was enough for him to avoid her.

Takeshi sighed as he opened his math book. The school year was certainly going to be interesting.

A month passed and true to her word, Naru was nice and courteous to Kyoko the next time they spoke. The auburn girl practically radiated after that much to Tsuna's pleasure and Naru's budding resentment.

Takeshi just stood quietly at the sidelines. It was a difficult position to be in. He didn't want to be mean and ignore Kyoko because he knew it would upset Tsuna, but he also didn't want Naru to feel like he betrayed her again.

It was a moment that would forever torment him.

The following morning after the first day, Kyoko greeted him as he stepped in the classroom and he, in his morning drowsiness, forgot about his vow to avoid her, cheerfully responded. When he sat down at his desk and turned toward Naru- Tsuna still hadn't arrived- her beautiful eyes reflected pain and betrayal at him for a split second that he almost missed it as she greeted him with a painfully, obvious stiff smile.

He never spoke to Kyoko after that. He resorted to quiet nods of acknowledgement when she tried to speak to him, but he didn't smile at her.

Now a month had passed and Tsuna finally caught on that his two friends seemed to dislike the girl he found to be cute and wanted to desperately be his friend. They were polite, but they weren't their usual friendliness that he was accustomed to. Even the always grinning Takeshi was awkward around her.

Tsuna waited by the school gates for Naru and Takeshi so they could walk home together and he hoped to bring up the issue that had been bothering him, when he saw Kyoko heading his way with a slightly older looking boy with white, short cropped hair.

The boy was animatedly speaking to her as she nodded every now and then at whatever he said. When the pair arrived at where he was standing, she smiled at him causing that ever infuriating blush to stain his cheeks.

"Hello, Sawada-kun. Are you waiting for someone?"

At the cute tilt of her head, Tsuna's blush darkened as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm waiting for Naru-chan and Takeshi."

Kyoko nodded and smiled again. "We just passed them. They should be here any second now."

"A-ah, okay."

Before Tsuna could say more, the white haired boy loudly cut in, "Hey, Kyoko! Who's this?"

Kyoko gasped and turned with wide eyes to the taller boy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's in my homeroom." She then faced Tsuna and gestured toward the boy, "This is my older brother, Ryohei."

"Br-Brother?!"

Ignoring the spiky haired brunet's exclamation, Ryohei extending his hand toward him. "It's extremely nice to meet you, Sawada!"

Dumbfounded, Tsuna shook his hand in a daze like state. _How was this loud, white haired boy the older brother of his sweet, innocent Kyoko-chan?!_

It was this scene that Naru and Takeshi arrived to.

"Um, Tsuna? You alright?" The blonde questioned as she saw the freaked out look in his eye.

Seeing the new-comers, Ryohei turned towards them and found his grey eyes drown towards the blue eyed girl. Curious, he shifted his gaze to his sister. "Hey, Kyoko, who are they? Are they in your class too?"

The younger Sasagawa nodded with a smile. "Yup~ This is Yamamoto Takeshi and Namikaze Naru." Turning towards the confused pair, she pointed at her brother. "This is Ryohei, my older brother."

Ryohei grinned as he shook hands with Takeshi, who after a quick glance at the blonde at his side, deemed it was safe to returned the gesture.

However when Ryohei moved to greet the blonde girl, she grabbed his hands. For the first time, he felt his face flush without having to train. Tsuna, who finally snapped out of his daze, and Takeshi frowned at the pair. Neither liking what was happening before their eyes.

Oblivious to her friends stares, Naru focused her attention on the bandaged hands of the boy before her. "Why are your hands wrapped up like this?" She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

Seeing such pretty blue eyes directed at him, Ryohei's cheeks reddened as he- to his sisters shock- answered rather quietly, "It's for my extreme training."

"Training? What are you training for?"

Kyoko quickly realized that her brother was uncharacteristically nervous when he didn't immediately go into a booming rant of how amazing boxing was. She decided to help him out.

"It's for boxing. Ryohei's a really great boxer. He's already defeated the intermediate fighters, and this is only his second year."

Naru's eyes sparkled at the revelation, not at all bothered that Kyoko had answered her. "Whoa! That's amazing! You must be an awesome fighter!"

Ryohei practically preened at the praise from the blonde, who still hadn't let go of his hands, a fact that Tsuna and Takeshi were keenly aware of to their growing displeasure.

"I'm learning Judo. We should have a fight someday to see who's stronger! How about it Sasagawa-senpai!"

If the young Sawada and Yamamoto didn't already dislike Ryohei, they immediately did when they saw the star-struck expression on his face. His very being to seem to glow like the sun as he looked at Naru.

"I-I would extremely like that Namikaze-chan!"

Naru grinned in joy at his answer. She always loved meeting strong people. She lived for the challenge. "You can call me Naru, senpai."

"Alright, Naru-chan it extremely is then!"

At this point, Tsuna was drowning in quiet despair and annoyance while Takeshi seemed to have a rain cloud looming over his head. Their blonde friend hadn't taken her eyes off of the older boy since she grabbed his hands.

From his position, Takeshi could see the discontentment in Tsuna's eyes as his gaze was fixed on the hand-holding pair. Takeshi had a sudden feeling of deja-vu, except this time the roles were reversed. What was up with his best friends and the Sasagawa siblings?

All the while, Kyoko smiled as she realized that her brother finally had his first crush!


End file.
